Naruto: A New Beginning, A New Path
by Nox733
Summary: What if naruto had a twin sister and she had the kyuubi sealed in her. She is seen as a hero and loved. While naruto stays in her shadow and is neglected. How will naruto carve his new path and where will it lead. Read to find out. You wont regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys its me Nox. This is my first fanfic. I didn't write much this chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. This fic will have ideas from other shows and anime. Im open to criticism but no flamers and message me any ideas that you think might work. Naruto may be a little godlike ill make it work and ill try to introduce villains of his caliber. But first I want to deal with things like Orichimaru and the Akatsuki but im getting ahead of myself. Now on with the Chapter:**

_***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other ideas I may use except for my original ideas Btw for naruto's sister think female naruto and naruto lookes the same but no whisker marks***_

It is the night of October 10th and the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is rampaging through the outskirts of Konohagakure No Sato. The entire village is in panic. The civilians are trying to get to safety as rubble is sent throughout the village by the monstrous fox. Meanwhile the ninja are doing everything they can to stop this monster who was destroying anything in its path like its child's play. We can't stop it! yelled a chunnin. We need the Yondaime yelled another chunnin.

_*In an Unknown Area*_

Unknown to them the Yondaime aka Minato Namikaze "Konoha's Yellow Flash" was dealing with his own personnel crisis. He was trying to think of a way to stop the fox while his wife had just given birth to his twin children a boy named Naruto and a girl named Katsumi and to make things even more chaotic and mind crushing he almost lost wife during child birth and she would have been lost if not for Tsunade who he had convinced to come back for the birth of his kids.

As for the Kyuubi he had no other option than to seal it into one of his children. He had gotten his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze aka "The Red Death and The Bloody Red Habenero" to agree. He decided to seal the beast into his daughter since her umbilical chord had just been cut about an hour after her brothers.

Just as he was going to say his final goodbye to his wife Sakumo Hatake "The White Fang" and Kakashi's dad walked in_ (Authors note: Yes he is still alive cuz its my storie and I decide who lives or dies)._ "Minato I want you to allow me to perform the sealing. The village needs you and so do your kids. Everyone already believes im dead from that suicide I faked so that I could serve the village in ways others couldn't." said Sakumo in a determined voice. "Alright but I will have to tell people that I found a way to survive the Shiki Fujin so that the word of your "death" doesn't leak out." Minato said in a serious voice and with that they set the new plan in motion.

_*time skip 6 years: During these years naruto and his sister live normal lives but his sister gets a lot more attention for being seen as the hero that holds kyuubi by the village once minato explained the seal and how it works. She even gets a lot more attention at home but naruto tries not to care as he is quiet and doesn't mind being alone time to time. But as the years go on he notices how little attention is paid to him, even at there birthday he is barely paid attention to. The loneliness is starting to eat at him he is starting to resent those around him but doesn't show it and keeps it bottled up.*_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO AND KATSUMI! Was heard throughout the village from the Namikaze compound. The twins were now officially six years old. They are currently opening there presents. Naruto got a practice shuriken and kunai set, a calligraphy set, a green frog wallet, a book on seals for beginners, a couple of books for pleasure reading, a sketch pad, and various toys. His sister got just about the same thing except her frog wallet was pink, instead of a seals book a diary, no books cause she didn't like reading, a kids jewelry set, and a little extra toys since she also got presents from villagers for being kyuubi's jailor.

While his sister and the other clan heirs were playing he was drawing in his new sketch pad. He liked to draw it relaxed him and he was pretty good. Just then he got hit with one of his sisters dull practice kunai. "Ow! What the heck was that for Katsumi!", He snapped. "Sorry" she said while laughing at her joke "but the opportunity was to good to pass up". "Whatever just leave me _ALONE._ I don't want to play with you" he said sternly. "Fine, Hey everyone who plays with Naruto cant play with me anymore." She said with a smirk. All the clan heirs felt bad for leaving him but they all new Katsumi was the funner of the two. As they walked away Naruto felt hurt as they left him so he went to his room and skipped the rest of the party. He refused to shed tears. His last thought before he went to sleep was "Why me. Why is my life like this."

**End Chapter**

**Now I need help deciding a few things. Like I have an idea for giving Naruto a buso renkin but I want an original one not an already existing one. And I may give him a legendary weapon as well so give me any ideas. you may have. Please review so I know to keep this story going and don't worry next chapter will be longer. Until then Cya! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys its Nox. Sorry about the wait but I had finals and some last minute assignments. Plus I had some technical difficulties that didn't help me at all. Now on with the Chapter:**

_***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other ideas I may use except for my original ideas Btw I actually changed my mind for naruto's sister think mini kushina.***_

The day after the party Minato told Katsumi the she would start her training that day. But when Naruto asked about his training Minato said "Sorry Naruto but I have to focus on your sister for now so she can eventually learn to control the kyuubi's youki. I'll start training you during your time at the Academy." "But couldn't you find a way to train us both" said the younger blond not buying his dads excuse. "Naruto you heard your dad now head upstairs" demanded Kushina. Without a word Naruto went to his room to think. His room was plain and contained the bare essentials a bed, carpet, a dresser, a TV, and some books. Naruto let out a sigh as he laid down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and though, "What is wrong with them they just don't seem to care about me and half the time its like I don't exist. And why because Katsumi holds the Kyuubi.". That's when an idea hit him, "If they won't train me then I will train myself. I will show them that I don't need them. There not my parents anymore They just live with me.".

_*Timeskip: 6 months. Over the next six months Naruto has been training himself in the shadows every day until he drops. No one knows of it except Naruto's only friend Itachi Uchiha who caught him training and agreed to keep quiet. He even supplies Naruto with any tools he may need. Naruto has already reached mid to high genin level overall. In ninjutsu he currently knows all the academy jutsu and a few other low level techniques that he is working on mastering to the point where he doesn't need hand signs. His chakra control is at mid chunin. He is a natural at sealing at which he is jonin level but still needs experience. He was able to learn it by using his parents library and it helps that they pay him no mind. Genjutsu is his least proficient aspect. He is only genin level in it. He has no problem dispelling it but isn't that good at casting them but he can do it with enough practice. He is to young for weights so he has been doing physical exercises like 50 push ups, 50 pull ups, 50 sit ups, 50 crunches, 50 kicks, 50 punches, and running 2 laps around the village. Once he feels he is ready he doubles his regimen. He also came across some plans for a resistance seal in his dads study that he applied to himself where they can't be seen and he is planning on using gravity seals as well. He has mastered the academy taijutsu style but is looking for one the suits him better. He is also trying to get a sword to learn kenjutsu. He has loved swords for as long as he could remember. He has also been going to the academy at which he has no friends and is picked on thanks to his sister and her friends. He conceals what he can do to where he is just an average academy student*_

_*At the Namikaze compound*_

"Great Katsumi! Your taijutsu is coming along very well", said Minato with an approving smile. "I agree but you need to work on chakra control a lot more. It will help with mastering the Kyuubi's youki", said Kushina. "Alright", said Katsumi not wanting to work on boring chakra control and wanting to learn cool jutsu and taijutsu. But she knew she didn't have a choice. "Well it's around that time lets go eat dinner", said the older red head.

"Ok", answered Minato and Katsumi. While they where inside eating they never noticed they were missing a member. Well Katsumi noticed but didn't care.

_*In a sealed of area of the forest*_

Naruto was lying on the ground panting after an all out spar with his shadow clones which he learned by sneaking into the Hokage's tower and copying the forbidden scroll. Naruto has been sneaking around and copying **EVERY** scroll and book he can get his hands on from jutsu scrolls to survival books to cook books. He would read the books in his spare time and memorize any useful information he could. He has copied down many jutsu but he has decided to wait before learning any jutsu but he learned shadow clone jutsu to help speed up his training. Even though he could only make five clones at first it still helped. Now he can make up to twelve clones.

After catching his breath Naruto got up off the ground and created six clones. "You go around the village and search for anymore scrolls or books that we currently don't have. You two go to the stores and gather everything on this list and leave the money on the counter. You two work on chakra control. Lastly I want you to work on learning and practicing sealing, then work on hand seals speed, then work on my side project", Naruto ordered the clones.

With a "Hai" they leaped into the tree's and disappeared. Naruto quickly cast his **phantom life** **genjutsu** which makes him invisible and caused others to ignore him both physically and mentally. After all he has been used to being ignored why would he want anyone's attention now. He quickly sped through Konoha to the Namikaze compound. As he leaped from roof to roof he thought to himself

"I wonder if they actually noticed that I was gone for once. I doubt it though." He was still somewhat hopeful that his parents would pay attention to him one day. But he was done working for there attention.

_*At the Namikaze compound*_

As he finally reaches the compound he deactivates the seals guarding the gate using a few hand signs that acted as a key that he learned by watching his father walks in and reactivates the seals. Naruto quickly ran across the front yard jumped onto the roof and climbed into his bedroom window. He let out a sigh and looked at his still ever plain room. He took off his training gear and sealed it into a scroll. Naruto keeps everything he wants to hold onto or doesn't want anyone to see sealed in scrolls which he keeps in a big scroll that is sealed on his person at all times. Once everything is sealed he goes to take shower and just relax.

Once he was finished he got out of the shower put on his boxers and a pair of black pajama pants and headed back to his room. But half way down the hall he saw his sister heading towards him. "Looks like you finally decided to come home and get some sleep. You know you were supposed to be back a while ago." The young red head said.

"I honestly don't care Katsumi and don't come up to me thinking you can tell me what to do. I'm not like everyone else who just loves to please you." He told her with a glare.

She returned the glare and said, " Careful what you say to me or-". "Or what?" he cut in "Your gonna make my life hell. Good luck with that.". With that being said he left and went to his room to sleep.

*Two Hours Later*

Naruto lays in his bed staring at the ceiling like he has been since he argued with his sister earlier that day. Thanks to her making his blood boil he could'nt sleep. Since he could'nt sleep he did the only thing that came to mind at the time was to train and since he has clones train his mind, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, sealing, and whatever else he can think of all night he decided to work on his physical body since clones cant do that.

Naruto started by running around the village 3 times which took a lot out of him especially since he just raised his gravity and resistance seals. After his run he started doing parkour throughout the village. This served a few purposes he learned his way around the village better than anyone, it worked his muscles out well, it helped him rely less on chakra while getting around, and he really loved the rush it gave him.

Next was fifty sit ups, pull ups, push ups, punches, kicks, and swings with his sword.

By the time he reached the punches he was already beyond exhausted. At this point he could barely move.

"_**Are you giving up boy", spoke a mysterious voice. The voice was male and demonic but had a soothing quality**_.

"Wh-who's there", asked a tired and slightly scared Naruto.

" _**Naruto I am from a clan of wolf spirits that are very powerful and wise. I am currently the last one of my people. My name is not important at the moment. ", replied the voice which seemed to come from all around him.**_

"Ok but how do you know me and what did you want to speak to me about?" asked Naruto who wasn't as scared but still on guard and kept his attitude bold, defiant, and confident because if there was anything Naruto didn't like it was to appear weak or pathetic to anyone.

"_**Heh you like to appear strong and avoid showing weakness I like that. It reminds me of myself. But anyway onto business I have been watching you, how you act, how your life is, and how hard you work to be strong despite being on your own. You have had my interest for sometime and I want to know if you would accept training from me." Asked the voice as it steps out of the shadows to reveal a wolf that stood at little less than five feet tall while on all fours. His eyes were a bright yellow with a slit pupil. His fur was silver that shined from the moons glow. The beasts very presence spoke of power.**_

After getting over his shock Naruto said, "I would love to learn from you for it would help me with my goals and defending what I must. But whats the catch?".__

"_**Very smart Naruto many others would have agreed without questioning any of this. Anyway all I ask is that you carry on my legacy. I need to pass on my teachings and I think you would be perfect for it.".**_

There conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud howl in the distance.

"_**Naruto I would love to continue our talk but I must go. Meet me here again tomorrow", with that the wolf spirit ran off and vanished.**_

With a lot on his mind Naruto went home to get some needed sleep.

**TBC…..**

**That ends this chapter and as always feel free to review and if you have any ideas or suggestions just tell me. And again sorry for taking so long to update. Till next time **


End file.
